Tyrant/Skills
Introduction Most cards in Tyrant have one or more Skills, which are special abilities beyond the card's attack strength and health. The "turns" mentioned inside the skill descriptions, accords to the in-game turns, which a player must deplete the opponent's health within the 50 turn limit. Many skills and ailment statuses last until the affected assault's turn ends, that is, 1 turn if the skill is paybacked, or 2 turns otherwise. Other than 1-turn skills like Rally, 2-turn skills like Weaken, instant skills like Heal, permanent skills like Poison and passive skills like Flying, a few exceptions like Enfeeble exist, in which Enfeeble doesn't carry on to opponent's turn. Activation Activation skills work during the card's turn. Units activate in this order: #Action Cards #Commander Cards #Structure Cards #Assault Cards An Assault card's Activation skills trigger before it attacks. However, each card attacks before the cards to its right begin their turns. If the timer on a card is still running, its Activation skills do not trigger. Some Activation skills have Type restrictions. This means that only units of a certain Type will be "visible" to the skill. If there are no visible targets the skill does nothing that turn. Some Activation skills have the word All. This means that instead of targeting a single random unit it will target every unit that is visible to the skill. Activation skills that work on enemies are subject to the Evade, Chaos and Payback skill. All activation skills that work on allies are subject to Tribute. All Activation skills are subject to the Mimic skill, with a few exceptions (Mimic, Split). Rules in this paragraph apply unless otherwise explained. Defensive Defensive skills work when the unit is attacked, even if the unit's timer is still running. Evade and Mimic not work on these skills, nor on any damage resulting from them. Combat-Modifiers Combat modifiers affect a unit's attack. Note that these skills do not proc when a unit has 0 Attack or less. For example, an Anti-Air unit weakened to 0 base Attack will not attack despite its Anti-Air bonus. Damage-Dependent Damage-dependent skills affect enemies damaged by the unit's attack. This means that the attack has to actually deal at least 1 point of damage for these skills to work. These skills and damage resulting from them are not affected by Evade or Mimic. Static Static Skills are always active. Currently skills of this type only appear in Raids. Destroyed Destroyed Skills are one-off abilities that happen only on successful destruction of a card. Currently skills of this type only appear in Raids. Extra info Here are some less known facts and experimental results of the skills. Because they are hard to encounter and be used, they are extracted here. Activation skills *Other than the basic rules of activation skills, like heal must target an assault without full health, the target(s) is/are selected completely randomly, for single target skills. These skills have no preference on Evade, Protect or any factor other than basic rules. *Until now, all supply, siege, repair on cards are targeting all factions. All other activation skills have their respective faction bound alternatives. Split targets the assault itself only. *If an assault is already weakened to 0 attack, the following acting cards will not attempt to weaken it. Examples include Cannon Walker versus Dracorex, in which only Actions (acts even quicker than Commander) can weaken the Cannon Walker to negative attack. *Assaults weakened to 0 or lower attack will be target of any rally, while immobilized ones will not do it. *While no card consists of two skills of the same name (like Strike 1 twice), a few skills can cause other skills to be performed multiple times a turn, like Flurry (multiple Damage-dependant) and Mimic (extra Activation). Meanwhile, defensive skills are triggered much more frequently. *Unsuccessful Jam attempts will not show any animation, evade and payback are never triggered in the case. Payback related problems *The probabilities of 50% proc stack (are multiplied) for each process. For example, if Stealth Niaq tries to Jam a no-evade payback assault, the jam has 50% proc, the paybacked jam has one eighth (Jam + Payback + Evade) chance of success. *Paybacked and Chaosed Enfeeble are the only ways where Cleanse can remove the enfeeble status on an ally assault. *As of activation skill standards, Payback can only activated in following limits: Jam - Once per turn, Weaken - Only if not Jammed or Immobilized, as long as attack doesn't go zero or lower, Strike - As long as assault doesn't die, Enfeeble - No limit. *Payback will trigger even if the assault is targeted by Strike, but the damage is totally blocked for having Protect on it, exceeding the strike (and possible enfeeble) magnitude. Mimic related problems *When mimic targets a payback assault without activation skills, the mimic will do nothing. However if a mimic assault copies any harmful activation skill, and that activation skill acts onto the payback assault, the copied skill will be paybacked, although the probability is lower than directly using other activation skills on the payback assault. *When a mimic assault is chaosed, it will attempt to copy skills from an allied assault, ignoring its evade and having the chance to even mimic itself. All the available activation skills, helpful and harmful ones are copied. However, all skills will act onto the allied assaults, the more helpful skills the copied assault have, the better is the result to the chaos-affected side and the less effective to the chaos-using side. An example is a Xeno Mothership being mimicked, dealing Strike 2 to its side but getting Rally All 2 (Mimic ignores faction limit), which is mostly beneficial to chaosed-affected side. The harmful skills copied by this chaosed mimic still penetrates all evade of the allied assaults. *This chaosed mimic if copied any skill, will ignore faction limit, but the chaosed mimic itself is faction-bound, like in a Xeno only deck, if a Speculus is chaosed, the mimic is nullified. *It is unknown if tribute will further cause this kind of mimicked harmful skills to worsen the situation. Chaos related problems *If an assault is chaosed, all its activation skills will target the allies of it, contrast to targeting enemies for harmful skills. As such, all rules regarding these skills apply, like Jam not targeting already jammed allies. Because the assault is already chaosed, it will not target itself if it uses chaos skill. *None of obtainable cards have harmful skills that target their own faction only (e.g. No righteous card exists with Strike Righteous) This means, chaos on an assault with faction-bound harmful skills (like strike imperial 1) will only nullify the skill if the victim deck is a mono. Some assaults in Gore Typhon (Raid) are the exception, will harm their own cards, but are not obtainable. *If an assault is chaosed, and Jams itself before its other activation skills are used, further skills are terminated as well as the attack, an example is Nimbus, in which it will not weaken its allies if it Jams itself after it is chaosed. Valor related problems *In very rare cases, if a valor assault attacks, the opposing side has more assaults than the attacker side, but there is no opposing assault to the valor one (mainly caused by Strike or Strike All, or Avatar's flurry), this skill still procs, and will deal extra damage to structures or commander if available. Category:Tyrant